This Christmas
by funkyflamingo
Summary: Let’s try not to burn the tree down this year love.


_I knooow I promised to post something Christmas Eve…I'm sorry, really. But basically…well I don't really know what happened but I had about ten ideas for Christmas fics…but each one I tired to write I just like…couldn't, they just didn't work out I just couldn't write them I really don't know what was wrong with me. And there was no way I was going to post something that was not only less than my best but actually dreadful because I couldn't beat to disappoint you lot, and I knew that was what would happen cause nothing was flowing at all hmm idk it was weird. And I had suuuch a good idea for one grr -shakes fist- I am so annoyed I couldn't pull it off. Maybe I'll manage it and post it sometime haha even though it won't be Christmas anymore XD_

_Well I'm not 100% happy with this at all but I really think it's the best I'm going to manage and I have to post something for Christmas. This was my first and main intention for a Christmas fic anyway, had the idea sometimes during Obsession and this takes place after 'Obsession', you don't really need to have read that to read this but it might seem a little odd to you if you haven't LOL XD Sorry about the title. I'm completely blank...'last christmas', you know what that songs about and stuff, well 'this christmas'...yeah idk what I'm on about just read it lmao :P_

_Oh yes and to all those who reviewed the last chapter of Obsession and I haven't replied to yet I /wil/ get round to it, I promise loves, and sorry I'm taking so long with everything lol what a failure XD_

_So anyway…I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, even though it was now over three and a half hours ago…merry Christmas everybody!!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett awoke groggily to the feel of cool lips against her own.

She smiled sleepily against her husband's mouth, kissing him back for a moment before opening her eyes as he pulled away and smiling up at him.

"That was a nice good morning," she purred.

"That was a merry Christmas," he shot back.

She grinned at that, sliding her arms up to rest on his shoulders as he leant over her. "Merry Christmas then love," she whispered before their mouths met again.

Sweeney moved more over her as their kiss deepened, and she broke apart to mutter thickly, "do we 'ave time…?"

His lip quirked up as he tugged at her nightgown and he opened his mouth to reply -

"Mama, mama!"

Sweeney rolled off her fast, Mrs. Lovett scrambling to sit up, fussing her nightgown back down beneath the covers, feeling her heart pounding furiously. "Hurt finger!" Their son wailed loudly as he flung himself onto the bed and into his mother's arms, tears running down his face.

"Oh Jimmy darlin' what 'appened!?" She exclaimed, taking his bleeding finger in her hand. Her eyes caught Sweeney's briefly, shooting him a silent promise; 'later', it said.

"Cut it!"

"On what?" She asked, inspecting the nastily-bleeding-but-not-fatal slice down the side of his left index finger.

He sniffled. "…Razor…"

"_Razor!? _What the - where did ya get 'old of a razor!?"

"Table!" He choked back a little sob, tears running down his cheeks as the incision continued to bleed deftly.

Mrs. Lovett tutted loudly. "Jimmy what 'ave I told ya about touching daddy's razors!?" She scolded before shooting a glare at Sweeney. "And daddy what 'ave I told _you_ 'bout leaving them around!?"

Sweeney frowned at her but did look a little guilty. He reached over to Jimmy, taking his hand from Mrs. Lovett to see the cut. It did look quite nasty, but still - "Jimmy stop this crying, come on now it's only a little scratch." He said gruffly. Jimmy sniffed loudly.

"But hurts!"

"It may do but that's no reason to cry, you're not a baby anymore are you?"

"Sweeney! 'E's 'urt 'imself!" She said irritated, pulling Jimmy to her and hugging him tightly. "Poor love, come with me and we'll get that sorted." She said, getting out of bed and lifting Jimmy up with her into her arms.

"There's no need for all this silly crying, he's a big boy now, he needs to start acting like one!"

"'E's _three!__"_

"Exactly!"

Jimmy sniffed again, snuggling tightly into his mother's embrace.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh there, there dear, s'alright," she soothed him. "Come on love, take no notice of daddy, mummy'll get ya sorted."

Sweeney had tugged his trousers on under the covers and got to his own feet as she made to carry Jimmy from the room. He caught her shoulder as she passed him, leaning close to her ear to mutter low into it; "we've got to get a lock on this door," before he turned away to hunt down his shirt, leaving her to sigh and take their sniffling son from the room.

Once she had Jimmy's finger cleaned and wrapped up it had been easy to stop his wailing - she simply reminded him that it was Christmas morning, something he'd obviously momentarily forgotten in his trauma, and the sore finger wasn't heard of again.

Mrs. Lovett set her son down as she got the fire going, leaving him to sit by the tree, rifling wide eyed through the presents her and Sweeney had put there last night after their children were asleep. His face alight, he picked up several different shaped brown packages, turning them over in his tiny hands and trying to guess what they could be - but as he tried to pull a small round package out from the bottom of the pile the whole lot wobbled then came crashing down all around him.

"Fuckin' 'ell!" Jimmy exclaimed loudly.

"_Jimmy!_" Mrs. Lovett scolded with a gasp, a hand to her heart. "That's a bad word - where on earth did ya 'ear that!?"

Jimmy stared at her incredulously for a second before proclaiming loudly - "you!"

She gasped. "Don't you are make things up, I never curse in front of you Jimmy! You're not ever to say that word again, understand? It's a _bad _word."

Jimmy frowned and blinked "But you said it to daddy!"

Her eyes widened. "When!?"

"I 'eard ya last night mummy!"

Mrs. Lovett paled a little. "What - what do ya mean last night - when did I say that!?"

"You and daddy was talking last night after bed - then I 'eard ya yell it at daddy!" He proclaimed smugly. Before she could get out another panicked question he continued. "An'I asked Toby what it meant an' 'e said people say it when they get angry."

"Um - er - yeah…"

"Then I asked why you was angry at daddy."

Her eyes widened. "An' what did 'e say?" She breathed, hardly daring to ask, her heart pounding furiously.

Jimmy shrugged. "'E said daddy was probably snoring."

She breathed a sigh of relief. Bless that boy. "Yes, yes Jimmy daddy was snoring - but mummy shouldn't 'ave said that to 'im 'cause it's not a very nice word and we shouldn't say it at all."

Jimmy gasped. "Was mummy naughty?"

She nodded. "Yes mummy was very naughty - so you're not ever to say it again, ya understand?"

"Why was mummy naughty?" A low voice drawled from behind her. She looked round to see her husband stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face, and she rolled her eyes.

"'Cause she said a bad word to you when you was snoring last night daddy!" Jimmy told him enthusiastically.

Sweeney frowned. "Snoring!?"

"Yes love, _snoring." _She said firmly, giving him a look. "But I was just telling Jimmy that I shouldn't 'ave said that to you cause it was a bad word and 'e's not to repeat it neither, ain't that right?"

Sweeney looked at her a moment before he caught on. "Yes, a very bad word, don't you say it again Jimmy."

"But mummy said it!"

"Yes she did and as she's already told you that was very naughty of her." His eyes flicked to his wife's. "And I think she's going to have to be punished for it."

Jimmy gasped. "Is she gonna get sent to bed with no dinner!?"

"She's gonna get sent to bed alright but seeing as she _makes _the dinner I'm gonna have to think of something else to do to h-"

"_Sweeney!" _

Jimmy's eyes were wide. "Is she gonna get smacked?"

"Oh - I would but knowing her she'd probably like it -"

"Alright!" Mrs. Lovett's shrill voice cut in quickly again before he could say anything else. "I think we've 'ad enough of this discussion now - Jimmy, go and check on yer sister for me will ya? She should be awake by now - but don't wake her if she ain't just come tell me if she is."

"Okay!" He dashed from the room.

Mrs. Lovett turned to Sweeney, hands on hips.

"What?" He grunted as he stared her down, perfectly straight faced.

"You!" She exclaimed crossly in a hushed whisper. "You and yer bloody sexual innuendos - ya can't _say_ things like that in front of the children Sweeney, for crying out loud -"

"He doesn't understand -"

"No not now maybe but some day 'e's gonna start thinking 'bout things we say more properly an' some day we're gonna find ourselves in an extremely awkward situation with them children if you bloody carry on the way you do - remember what 'appened with poor Toby -"

"You do realise that some day they _are _gonna have to find out what mummy and daddy do when they're alone?"

"Yes but not for - Bella! You're awake love - Jimmy did you open her crib, I've told you not to do that," she fussed, squatting down to take her sleepy daughter into her arms as she rubbed at her eyes.

Ignoring his mother, Jimmy turned to Sweeney, blinking up at him. "What do mummy and daddy do when they're alone sir?"

Sweeney's eyes shot to Mrs. Lovett's, who gave him an irritated I-told-you-so look, clearly not about to help him out. He looked back down at Jimmy, staring up at his father with a curious expression on his face. Sweeney was silent for a few moments until he reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "I'll tell you when you're older lad," he said gruffly.

The Christmas dinner itself that Mrs. Lovett spent all day making was lovely, the actual event on the other hand, was something of a disaster.

Jimmy had spilled his milk everywhere, Toby had dropped and broken the plates, Bella nearly choked on a brussle sprout Mrs. Lovett had told Sweeney to cut up ,for her - thankfully he did manage to save her (and himself) by patting her hard on the back so she coughed it back out - and Mrs. Lovett had been so stressed out by the time she'd sat down she'd knocked the gravy over and scolded the children harshly for squabbling they'd both ended up in tears.

Still. It was nice to have all the family eating together.

The present opening had been another catastrophe. Predictably their two children had ended up yet again in tears, when Jimmy yanked the rag doll they'd given Bella from her hands to have a look at it and Bella had promptly yanked it back - unfortunately Jimmy had kept hold of it and her little cotton leg had ripped right off. Despite Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney's attempts to hush their daughter with her other still-in-tact presents, Bella had seen fit to throw Jimmy's wooden horse against the wall, smashing it into pieces. And of course the blasted dog the adults had no idea why they'd let Toby persuade them to allow him to keep had got so excited he'd shredded all the brown wrapping paper to bits, knocked Bella over and run off with her dismembered rag doll.

At least Sweeney had appeared to love the present Mrs. Lovett had spent a ridiculous amount of time saving for - he'd even kissed her full on the mouth in front of the children, leaving her flushing furiously as he pulled away. Well - it _had_ been a very expensive set of razors - the engravings on them hadn't exactly been cheap either.

"I know 'ow fond y'are of them old ones love - if you don't wanna use these I'll understand honest, you could just keep 'em - or use 'em for yourself or something, I just -"

"Nellie!" He'd cut off her babbling with his sharp tone and a roll of his eyes. "Thank you. They really are beautiful."

And he sounded so sincere she'd felt tears sting her eyes - until another yell came from Jimmy and she had to grab the teddy off him before he could throw it at his sister.

It was a beautiful dress Sweeney had bought her for _her _present. Absolutely exquisite, it had probably cost him a small fortune, even for them.

"It's perfect Sweeney thank you!" She'd gushed, her face flushed with happiness as she ran the silky fabric through her hands.

"Hmm there's more as well." He told her.

She glanced up at him, raising her eyebrows.

His lip quirked a bit. "You can't have it yet though."

"Why not?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Because there's little people around."

She quickly looked down, trying not to burst out laughing as she went a little red, fussing with the dress in her lap.

The exchange went easily over the children's heads but not Toby's, who mimed being sick to himself, blushing furiously when Mrs. Lovett saw him and scowled crossly at him.

Bless the boy, he'd got both her and Sweeney beautifully elaborate crystal glasses - and a bottle of fine gin between them to fill them. She had to shake her head and hold back a laugh but she hugged and thanked him all the same and Sweeney even muttered a 'thanks lad,' at him.

Although the day had been, all together, lovely, it hadn't been without stress and it was nice to put the children to bed finally that night. Nice for another reason as well as the excitement and chaos of the day finally being over.

Mrs. Lovett closed the door quietly, turning to Sweeney with a smile. "'Ow 'bout a Christmas drink then love?" She asked him softly. He nodded.

"Yo pour, I'll be back in a moment," and he slipped away down the hall.

Mrs. Lovett shrugged and made her way downstairs, finding two glasses and a bottle of gin in the drinks cabinet and pouring it out.

She'd sunk down into the chair in front of the fire when her husband reappeared, crossing the room to her and silently holding out a fairly large black box tied with a single red ribbon.

She put down her glass on the floor and sat up to take the box, looking up at him, her eyes lighting up.

"This me other present?"

Sweeney nodded, although it appeared his face was solemn she could see the twinkle in his eye that told her it made him happy to make her light up this way.

She placed the box on her lap, tugging gently at the ribbon, untying it reverently as she mumbled, "ya really didn't 'ave to do this love, the bloomin' dress was enough, must 'ave cost a fortune…" she trailed off as she lifted the lid and caught sight of what was inside.

Her bright eyed grin met his straight-faced as ever expression - she was sure he practised it in the mirror - as she drew out the black and green silken corset, undergarments and stockings.

"Aw love…they match me dress!" She beamed happily, caressing the beautiful garments.

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "That was the idea."

She stood up, setting them back in their box and to the side, to kiss him softly on the lips, slipping arms round up round his shoulders as his rose to automatically encircle her waist. "Thank you, they're beautiful…although - I think they're more of a present to yourself seeing how you're the one what's gonna be getting the most enjoyment out of 'em!" She teased.

Sweeney's lip quirked up at the corner. "You know me too well my dear."

An eyebrow raised at that. "Well I should 'ope so…this is our fourth Christmas together ya know…amazing what can 'appen in four years huh?"

"Hmm," he agreed.

She ran a hand through his hair as his dark eyes bore into hers. "I always told ya we'd be alright in the end didn't I?" She said softly with a smile on her lips.

He raised en eyebrow at that. "The end?"

She rolled her eyes, chuckling a little. "Near enough."

"You do realise we've got the rest of out marriage to live through - not to mention two children to raise."

"Oh - _live though_ - ya make it sound like a chore!" She scolded him lightly.

"It is." He looked deadly serious but his eyes told her he was joking.

"Well," She towed him over to the tree, dropping to the floor by it and tugging him down with her. "It's a good chore," she whispered before she pulled him to her, slipping into a deep kiss as his arms locked round her small form, pushing her backwards and tugging already at laces.

"This is becoming something of a tradition of ours hm?" Sweeney muttered when they broke apart.

"Hmm," she hummed happily, "let's try not to burn the tree down this year love."

Sweeney snorted. "That was your fault."

"Hey, you pushed me into it!"

"I didn't push you, you fell -"

"No, you backed me into the damn thing!"

"Well it was your idea to do it in here in the first place!"

"Oh - Just like it was your idea to teach Jimmy 'ow to shave!" She shot back, running a smug finger down the scar down his jaw line.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just like it was _your _idea to bake people into pies!"

Her own eyes narrowed. "Hey that was a _good_ idea. You think we'd 'ave our 'ouse out 'ere with two shops down the road and small fortune stashed away if I ain't had that idea?"

He rolled his eyes, a small chuckle escaping him. "No, I don't. That _was _a good idea. Possibly your best in fact my dear."

"Thank you," she said testily.

"You're welcome."

"Now can we 'ave sex?"

The words were barely out of her mouth before his own descended on it again, his tongue finding hers quickly and caressing it demandingly as his hands gave up on the hundreds of laces and went to drag her skirts up between them as her own tugged his shirt loose and open, running over his hard chest.

She moaned into his mouth, her body tingling all over and mind swimming with pleasure and desire. Still it amazed her how her husband could still make her feel like this, one might think the thrill would wear off after so long but apparently that wasn't to be the case for Sweeney and Nellie Todd…of course, they didn't do it as much as they used to anymore - it was made a little tricky with little ones liable to burst in at any moment - and even sometimes sleeping between them at night. Not to mention the fact that both were often exhausted after a days work in their shops and watching children at the same time.

Still, perhaps that was what made it so good when they did manage to do it. He was tugging at her undergarments now and she'd elft his trouser fastenings to help him pull them off, his lips leaving hers to breathe half incoherent things into her ear making her heart race, if possible, faster. Mrs. Lovett tossed the garment to the side, laying back again to pull him tight to her, not caring how his weight was crushing her, panting hard, her eyes wide and dark and ravaged lips as swollen as his.

She couldn't resist shooting him a small grin. "You want me to try on yer present love?"

"_No_." His mouth swallowed the laugh that spilled from her as he impatiently yanked his trousers apart and drew her leg up, shifting his body between them.

Mrs. Lovett parted her legs easily under him and his hand found it's way up between them to brush damp curls. His fingers found her wetness and he rubbed at her briefly, making her gasp and clutch harder at his hair, pushing her hips towards him, begging him for more. He complied, a finger finding her throbbing nub and pressing on it briefly before he started to tease her, making agonisingly gentle circles around where her body was pleading for his touch.

"Sweeney…" she breathed,

"Hmm?"

Her eyes opened to look into his laughing ones. "Don't tease love…"

He gave her a brief grin before dipping his head to lick at the corner of her open mouth, then her lips as his fingers began to rub the little nub of flesh that cried out for his attention.

The throbbing where his fingers was nearly unbearable, Mrs. Lovett drew a leg up high, opening herself to him, and moaning low and hoarsely, reaching a hand down to grab hold of him, drawing a gasp from him.

Their mouths finally melded together in a passionate and sexually charged kiss, and Sweeney, so hard in her hand now, shifted his body into position and taking her hands in his and gripping hold of them by her head, he drove into her hard.

Her hips raised automatically off the floor and an moan of pleasure spilled form her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as familiar bliss washed over both of them when their bodies were finally fully joined.

They soon adopted a rhythm that sent waves of hot pleasure through both of them with every thrust - not fast but deep and hard, her hips raising to meet his with every firm thrust as she slipped her hands from his to cling tight to his back and arch her body into his as they rocked together.

His head fell to her neck, his tongue wreaking havoc on the soft skin there as they rode each others bodies closer to their climax. It washed over both of them simultaneously, setting their bodies to shuddering and tensing, gasps and groans spilling from open mouths and hands gripping and pressing tight, although as close as physically possible, never close enough for either.

When they got to their feet after, their clothing was righted only enough so as they could make their way quietly upstairs (making sure to blow out all the candles on the Christmas tree first) and tumble into their bed, where although sleep had been the intention, they found themselves first pulling the other helplessly to them again, powerless to resist or prevent it as always.

"Happy Christmas Mr. T," she whispered to her husband when they had finally settled down for sleep afterwards, with a kiss placed on his jaw line for punctuation.

He quirked an eyebrow at that. It had been a while since she'd used _that _nickname. He turned to look down at her smiling eyes. "Happy Christmas to you too Mrs. Lovett."

She grinned at him and tilted her chin up to place another chaste kiss on him - his lips this time, settling her head back down on his shoulder and closing her eyes, a sleepy smile on her lips as she sighed at the same time as him.

It had been a happy Christmas, she thought s she felt herself start to drift off. And with everything that had happened to and between the two of them in the last few years, Mrs. Lovett thought that even being able to have contentedly normal Christmas day like this one, together and with their family, was something down right remarkable.

And it was this same thought that gave Sweeney the contentment that relaxed his expression as he too let himself slip into a peaceful slumber next to his wife.

* * *

_So...basically this was my closure to the whole Public Affairs/Obsession series. Well, I say closure, I'm not ruling out the possibility of writing a sequel to take place after Obsession, or at least a few one shots, but basically what I mean is this is my way of saying that after all that, somehow, they /did/ get by, and what better time than Christmas to show you this? :)_

_I really hope everybody had a great Christmas, and I really hope you like my (late) Christmas present! How about giving me one back in the form of a (hopefully nice XD) Christmas review?? :)_

_Oh and btw, look out for my next fic, **Deception**, coming soon to a screen near you! (Hehe computor screen get it? Aha okay that was lame XD) But yes I have plenty written and a plot sorted and everything so I will be starting that soon!_

_Well I think I should stop rambling now cause I'm not sure I'm entirely sober and I should probably go get some sleep anyway lol sooo..._

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOTS OF LOVE TO EVERYONE!!**_

**-funkyflamingo x x x**


End file.
